


Can you feel my heart?

by LapissedOff (MelancholyDog)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bring Me The Horizon - Freeform, Episode: s05e01 Stuck Together, F/F, Fluff, Homeworld (Steven Universe), bmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyDog/pseuds/LapissedOff
Summary: After Steven had escaped from the trial, Blue had entered a self destructive sadness, not allowing anyone to see her.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Sempiternal





	Can you feel my heart?

**Author's Note:**

> Song:  
> Can you feel my heart? - Bring Me The Horizon
> 
> I feel like Yellow and Blue have a heavier depth and sound they can reach and the song made this seem perfect to Blues' mood.

Blue had spent many cycles alone in her control room. Her Pearl was under strict instructions to allow nobody to enter. Nobody. Not even the one she loved. Not even her Yellow. Yellow had stopped visiting after around ten cycles, finally retreating, feeling truly unloved and unwanted. She couldn't understand why Blue refused to let her in and to sooth her soul.

The Zircons evidence at the trial had thoroughly shook Blue. How dare she accuse a fellow Diamond of such a heinous crime? Yet the evidence made sense. Why did her Pearl not call out? How did a lowly Quartz get so close to someone in power and a Diamond no less?

Yellow swiftly shut the Zircon up, silencing her preposterous accusations, but still, how could Yellow deny the logic? It was sound. Flawless even. Blue had grown ever more suspicious after the trial and it hurt.

She had become afraid to be near Yellow, yet she yearned for her company. Her companionship. Her love. But Blue was afraid of allowing anyone near her, lest they get hurt. She couldn't take the heartache of losing another member of her family, but her loneliness was excruciating these days. The thought of losing any more gems terrified her night and day, cycle after cycle. She believed if she didn't expose her feelings, she could keep them at bay and avoid any unnecessary attachment. She could do what yellow had done for millennia, act stoic, strong. But this was untrue. Tears freely flowed from her eyes when she considered the loss of Pink. She further tortured herself with the consideration of losing White, who had returned to her head many centuries prior. She thought of Yellow. 

She truly loved and adored Yellow. Yellow understood exactly how she felt and Yellow always wanted her company. Never did she feel unwanted or rejected by Yellow. She truly helped the hopeless and tried to fix Blue, no matter how broken she was. But she'd pushed her away, out of the fear of losing her last remaining connection to life. She had pushed her away, as an answer to losing her, which in itself made little to no sense.

This simple revelation gave the diamond the boost she needed. Blue had to solve this. Blue could no longer allow her demons to occupy every thought. She brought up a communication to Yellow and stared at the blank screen. Blue needed to reach out to let Yellow know she needed her. Wanted her. Loved her.

She couldn't find the words. She wondered if Yellow could hear the silence? Could she feel Blues heart?


End file.
